Sentiments confus
by MioOne
Summary: Voici l'histoire de nos deux jeunes tourteraux Ron et Hermione en sixième année à Poudlard supens supens.... Disputes, baisers aventure et peutêtre une première fois qui c'est! Tout vous attend dans cette fanfiction alors bonne lecture!Les personnages son
1. Arrivée au Terrier

Comme d'habitude Ron n'avait pas fait grand chose de ses vacances à part jouer au Quiddich avec ses frères Fred er Georges qui étaient venu rendre visite à la famille avant de reprendre leur travail dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes "magiques".  
Chaque été, Ron attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Harry au Terrier car rester sans son ami pendant plus d'un mois etait trop dur à supporter.  
Ce jour-là Ron s'était endormi au pied d'un grand arbre du jardin en lisant son livre sur les potions et sortilèges magiques tome 7 quand sa mère le réveilla en sursaut.

- Ron! Réveille-toi immédiatement! Ron!  
Ron ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre, il avait la tête dans les choux-fleurs, il semblait très mécontent d'avoir été réveillé dans ces conditions.  
- Oui..., dit-il d'un ton maussade.  
- Dumbledore a donné l'ordre à ton père d'aller chercher Harry chez son oncle, tu l'accompagneras, d'accord? Allez vas te débarbouiller, vous n'allez pas tarder!  
- Hum... Ron était épuisé, son livre scolaire l'avait assomé au bout de la 2ème page.  
On sait tout naturellement que Ron n'aime pas étudier!  
Ron se leva et marcha sur les pas de Mrs Weasley jusqu'à la maison, il monta dans sa chambre et rangea son livre là où il l'avait trouver 'est à dire dans l'épaisse poussière qui se trouvait sous son lit, avant de l'emmener sous le bras pour l'étudier. Il resta un moment assis sur son lit à penser... Mais à quoi pensait-il? Quelques minutes passèrent, Ron était immobile et silencieux quand Ginny arriva dans sa chambre affolée.

- Ron! C'est une catastrophe! Ginny avait un grand drap sur la tête qui lui recouvrait tout le visage. Ron l'a regarda un instant puis ajouta:  
- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? calme-toi !  
- Ron, Fred et Georges m'ont fait une très mauvaise plaisanterie! Je leur aie demander si ils avaient une lotion pour faire briller les cheveux et regarde ce qu'il ont fait! Ginny retira la serviette qui lui couvrait le visage et se mit à pleurer. Ron resta silencieux quelques secondes puis éclata de rire. Ginny avait les cheveux plus brillant que jamais cepandant ils ressemblaient à une botte de paille sèche.  
"On dirai un épouvantail" pensa Ron en continuant à rire et à se moquer.

- Ron arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! Aide-moi stp! Ron continuait de rire et Ginny commencait à s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à ce que son père arrive et leur dise d'arrêter!  
- Ginny qu'a tu fais à tes beaux cheveux, retorqua t-il surpris.  
- C'est Fred et Georges...  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, pour t'acharner sur ton frère! Bon Ron allons y, allons chercher Harry, il est déjà tard!  
- Quoi? Chercher Harry ? Mais ce n'est pas possible cria Ginny paniquée, je ne vais pas me présenter dans cet état!  
- Ma chérie je réglerais tout sa à mon retour, en attendant va te laver les cheveux!  
- Papa, nan...

Mais Arthur Weasley avait déjà quitter la pièce avec Ron derrière lui.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cheminée, et dans un grand éclat vert ils disparurent ne laissant que de la poussière brillante derrière eux.

Il faisait nuit Harry attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son fidèle ami Ron. Comme tous les étés, le séjour au Terrier lui était indispensable pour sa survie mentale. Au bout de trois jours de vacances il était déjà à bout de nerfs!  
Les douzes coups de minuit sonnèrent. Harry entendit un bruit. Il alla à sa fenêtre et vit Mr Weasley qui lui fesait de grands signes de la main en criant "Harry, Harry, Comment-vas tu ?". Harry affichait sur sa petite gueule d'ange un grand sourire. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et jeta sa grosse valise par dessus celle-ci.

- Harry donne moi la main! lui cria t-il.  
Sans hésiter Harry attrapa la main de mr Weasley comme il a si souvent attrapé le vif d'or.  
Il n'eu même pas le temps de souffler qu'il était déjà arrivé devant le _chaudron baveur_, le bar que Harry avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter les premiers jours avant sa rentrée officielle en première année à Poudlard.  
Harry avait rejoint Ron et tous trois entrèrent dans ce bar à l'allure lugubre et noire.  
Ron regarda Harry avec de grands yeux et ajouta:

- J'aime pas spécialement ce bar Harry! Ya toujours des sorciers bizarres dans cet endroit. La dernière fois que je me suis venu, je me suis fait draguer par une vieille sorcière bossue ignoble!  
Harry éclata de rire et ajouta:  
- Toi qui te plaînt que tu ne plaît à personne! Taurais du l'inviter à boire une bièrrabeurre!  
- Arrête c'est pas marrant Harry !  
- Oui c'est bon! C'était de l'humour!  
- Allez dépêchez vous les garçons où nous allons arriver en retard pour le souper! N'oubliez pas qu'Hermione nous attend ! Et Molly ne serais pas contente si nous arrivions en retard! Ron devint rouge écarlate et dit à son père:

- Hermione est à la maison?  
- Bien sûr! Elle passe le reste des vacances avec nous!  
- Ahh... d'accord  
- Tu n'a pas l'air content, dit Harry  
- Heu... si...si...  
- Allons y les garçons, direction le terrier ! Harry vas-y d'abord! Ron tu iras après, je fermerais la marche.  
Harry et Ron prirent de la poudre que Mr Weasley leur tendait et ils disparurent tous trois dans la grande cheminée du chaudron baveur...

_"Direction le terrier!"_


	2. Timidité et incompréhension

**_Petit montage de moi !_**

******Deuxième Partie******

...Suite...  
Harry, Ron et Mr Weasley étaient enfin arrivés à la maison. Mrs Weasley acceuilla Harry comme à son habitude en le couvrant de baisers et en lui offrant un nouveau pull qu'elle lui avait tricoté avec ses initiales brodés. Mais cette fois au lieu d'être orange citrouille, il avait une couleur verte vomi si l'on puit dire. Pour Harry, la famille Weasley était à présent sa seule famille depuis la mort de Sirius au ministère de la magie, et il comptait sur leur soutien pour pouvoir soulager sa douleur.  
Ron la tête baissé comptemplait le bout de ses chaussures quand soudain il entendit Hermione qui criait depuis l'étage:

- Harry! Ron... Sa voix baissa légèrement lorqu'elle évoqua le prénom de Ron.  
Je suis contente de te... de VOUS voir ! vous m'avez manqué!  
Ron ne détachait toujours pas le regard de ses baskets, il y prenait même goût!  
Harry salua Hermione mais Ron fixait inlassablement le bout de ses godillots, il avait le regard vide et ses mèches lui retombait sur le visage.

- Ron? Tu n'a pas envie de me voir?  
Ron ne répondit pas toujours occupé avec ses amis ses pieds.  
- RoOOoooOOOOOOOOnNNnnnN ! hurla Hermy.  
- Hein? QUOI! Ron sursauta d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.  
- Euhhh... Salut Mione! Dsl... je...je... , à cet instant il devint plus rouge qu'une tomate  
- Oui ? rétorqua Hermione quelque peu énervée.  
- Laisse le Hermione, il est un peu bizarre aujourd'hui, dit Harry avant que cela ne se finisse en une nouvelle dispute.  
- Oui comme dit Harry _je suis un peu BI-zar !_.  
A cet instant la mère de Ron s'égosilla:  
- A table!  
- Allons y les gars, déclara gaiement Hermione. Mais la joie ne semblait pas y être...

Pendant tout le repas il régna un silence mortuaire. Ron évitait de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Hermy faisait tout pour ne pas voir Ron et Ginny qui avait retrouvé son apparence normal gâce à Hermione regardait discrètement le beau Harry en s'imaginant dans ses bras. Le repas terminé, nos trois amis décidèrent d'aller faire une balade dans la forêt voisine. Hermione leur racontait ses projets pour la SALE ce qui les ennuyait terriblement. Ron fixait toujours ses chaussures et Harry, désespéré de cette situation marmonnait ses formules à connaître pour la rentrée.  
Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent près d'un petit ruisseau paisible. Pour le traverser Hermione s'aggripa un instant à Ron.  
A cet instant Ron qui avait sentit sa main sur son épaule fut complètement déboussolé, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau, accompagnant Hermione dans sa chute.  
- Ronald Weasley! Gronda Hermione furieuse. Lorqu'Hermione l'appelait comme sa c'est qu'elle était drolement énervée...  
Hermione se releva, elle était toute ruisellante, l'eau coulait le long de son corps, c'est qu'elle était drolement sexy avec sa chemise blanche transparente. Les deux jeunes garçons restèrent vixé sur elle avant de la voir courir en direction de la maison.  
Ils ne cherchèrent pas à la rattraper. Ils regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Harry en pleurait, des larmes de joie lui coulaient sur le visage.  
Après ce fou rire général, ils décidèrent de rentrer au terrier pour pouvoir consoler Hermione qui était en perdition...  
Hermione ne parlait plus du tout à Ron. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait elle détournait le regard.  
L'attitude de sa meilleure amie le blessait énormément et il ne savait plus quoi faire!

Il était déjà tard, Ron était allongé sur son lit et pensait au stratagème qu'il allait utiliser pour se faire pardonner. Il regardait le plafond morcelé de lambeaux de tapisserie ornée d'étoiles filantes qui filaient, filaient, filaient,filain et fil...  


**_Il s'endormit._**


	3. Douleur et cicatrice

**Suite >>>>**

**Ron avait dormi pendant plus de deux heures lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant le réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Harry allongé sur le sol, la main droite collée contre son front. Il gémissait de plus belle. Ron sauta de son lit et s'approcha d'Harry affolé****: **

- Harry! Réveille toi! ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve! il avait beau secouer son ami, il criait de plus belle et se roulait par terre comme un chie**n mourrant.  
Ron couru chercher un seau d'eau et à contre coeur le jet****a sur Harry!  
Celui-ci se réveilla d'un b****ond:  
- Ron!****!  
- Tu m'y a obligé****!  
- Comment sa je t'y ai obligé, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me rév****eiller en plein sommeil!  
En plus j'étais en train de réver que ****j'embrassais ... euh... CHO!  
- Sa m'étonnerais comme tu poussai****s ta guelante!  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes je dormais tran****quillement!  
- Nan tu ne dormais pas paisiblement comme un enfant innocent! Avant que tu te ne resoive un seau d'eau****...  
- Glacé!****!  
- Je disais un seau d'eau sur la tête, tu hurlais de dou****leur et tu avais ta main plaquée sur ton front!  
- Quoi?  
- Tu ne ****te souviens de rien?  
- Eh bien nan...  
- Et dans ton rêve un signe****, quelquechose?  
- Absolument rien! euh enfin si quand j'y pense lorsque que j'étais en train d'embrasser Gin... euh...CHO! J'ai remar****qué au loin une lueur verte dans le ciel!  
Ben en fait quand j'y repe****nse je crois que c'était la marque des ténèbres!  
- Et t'étais où à ****Poudlard?  
- Nan je sais pas trop, je sais plus, un endroit désert que je ne connais pas... oh et puis je m'en souviens ****plus!  
- Hey Harry c'est pas moi qu'à pousser une guelante, c'est toi! Et c'est pas toi non plus qu'à subis cette situation...é-p-r-o-u-v-a-n-t-e à ce que**** je sache!  
- Eprouvante? harry se mit à rire! Comme si c'était un exploit de m'avoir tiré des bras ****de G ..CHO! De mon rêve quoi!  
- Rooohh c bon... bon on retourne**** se coucher?  
- Allons y! Demain c****'est la fin des vacances!  
Harry et Ron rejoingnèrent leur lit, Ron pensif regardait le plafon****d et dit à harry qui somnolait déjà:  
- Hey Harry évite de me révei****ller cette fois, surtout de cette manière!  
- M****ouai...  
- Heu au fait Harry une dernière chose? je savais pas que CHO, sa commencai par un G... et sa finissai pas "inny"! Tu m'en diras des nouvell****es! **

Mais Harry dormait déjà profondément et n'avait pas entend**u la fin de la phrase de Ron.  
- Harry? Harryyyyyyy? Oh merde il dort déjà! T'inquiète je t'aurais vieux! Et il ****s'endormit.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------->>>

**_J'espère que mes histoires vous plaisent, j'ai encore un peu de mal à manier le site mais je mettrais des chapitres régulièrement! ;)_**


	4. Petit problème matinal

Ron dormait encore profondément, Harry l'avait laisser finir tranquillement sa nuit...  
Enroulé dans ses draps, il dormait comme un petit loir... Mais comme on dit tout a une fin... et comme c'était la rentrée...

- Roooonnnnn! Debout! Il fait jour! C'est la rentrée!

Hermione venait d'hurler dans ses oreilles tel un chien enragé!

- Ron se leva d'un bond, si bien qu'il dévoila à hermione son petit problème du matin!  
Hermione pouffa de rire et pour ne pas géner Ron d'avantage qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait, se retourna pour le laisser seul avec ... lui-même...  
Quand Ron s'aperçut de "son erreur" il attrapa le premier drap qu'il trouva et s'enveloppa dedans.

- Heu Herm... Hermiiiioneee... sa... sa... te dérangerais de me "laisser"?  
- Pas de problème Rony! Mais dis moi tu pensais à qui dans tes rêves? Elle se mit à rire et quitta la chambre.  
Ron était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et au départ d'Hermione il se murmura à lui-même: "Devine! Patate!"

Ron fut le dernier à arriver à la table des Weasley. Il était un peu géné envers Hermione à cause de sa mésaventure avec elle! Mais celle-ci lui avait apporter du bon, Hermione lui souriait à nouveau, "La nuit à du lui porter conseil!" se dit-il.  
Ron avala deux groses tartines et un bol de lait avant de remonter avec Harry dans la chambre pour terminer ses valises.

- Heu... harry?  
- Oui?  
- Heu.. tout à l'heure, en fait Hermione... elle... j'étais ... euh... pas exprès.. après...je...  
- Pas la peine de m'expliqué! hermione l'a déjà fait! Sa arrive! dit-il en riant.  
- Mais c'était...c'était...Her...HERMIONE!  
- RoO allez oublie! T'inquiète je suis sure qu'elle en a profité de te voir dans ton petit boxer sexy avec euh... bref voilà...  
- Mouai... en tout cas un point positif, elle me réadresse la parole!

Ron triait ces pulls, et remarquait qu'il se ressemblait tous. Il avait un air de chien battu.  
- Harry? Comment veux-tu que je plaise à une fille avec des fringues pareilles? Tu peux me le dire?  
- Ha... je t'offrirais des fringues pour ton anniversaire, si sa te fais tellement plaisir..  
- Ha c'est cool harry, merci!  
- Pas la peine de me remercier c'est fait pour sa les amis et depuis que Siruis est mort... je suis riche chez Gringotts... il me manque beaucoup...

Un grand silence envahit la pièce jusqu'à ce que Ron ouvre la bouche pour dire à Harry:  
- Heu t'es prêt Harry?  
- Ouai allons-y!  
Et ils descendirent tous deux les escaliers jusqu'au salon, leurs grosses valises sur les épaules, leur hibou dans une main et leur baguette entre les dents.

_Suite... au prochain épisode_...


	5. Rencontre dans le train

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley attendaient patiamment l'heure où le passage secret de la voie 9 3/4 s'activerait...  
Personne ne disait rien! Harry machait un gros chewing rose, Hermione était encore dans ses livres et Ron embêtait la chouette de Harry... Tout le monde patientait silencieusement lorsque que le grosse horloge de la gare sonna les douze coups de midi.

- Allons y les enfants, c'est l'heure et ne vous bousculer pas ! dit Madame Weasley surexitée.  
Harry était donc passer le premier suivi de Ron et dernière lui Hermione qui le suivait à la trace. Comme d'habitude Ginny était toujours la dernière a passer et Mr et Mrs Weasley sur ses pas.  
Les adieux furent douloureux. Comme d'habitude Mrs Weasley sortait son mouchoir et se mettait à pleurer à grosses larmes pour dire au revoir a ses enfants bien-aimé!  
Avant que la porte du train ne se referma, elle leur cria:

- Et pas de bêtises!  
Mais le train était déjà loin...

- Ron, Harry et Hermione avait trouvé un grand compartiment vide où ils s'y étaient installés confortablement. Ginny quant à elle était partie rejoindre ses amies de 3ème année.  
Depuis la mésaventure avec Hermione dans la forêt une étrange atmosphère régnait parmis eux. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure personne n'ouvrit le coin de la bouche.  
Quand Harry lança:

- C'est bon y'en a marre de ce silence de mort!  
- Humm... gromela Ron, alors qu'Hermione était toujours en train de dévorer le chapitre 7 sur les métamorphoses humaines.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a bon sang?  
Hermione avait levé les yeux de son bouquin :  
- Mais rien voyons...  
La vie dans le compartiment 254, reprit à nouveau un peu de vie et de couleurs lorsque le chariot à friandises passa... Harry acheta trois paquets de bonbons Bertie Crochue qu'il partagea avec Ron, tandis qu'Hermione elle avait plutôt opté pour un magasine sur "les jeunes sorcières pubères"

- Ron se moquait discrètement du magazine qu'Hermione tenait fermement entre ses deux mains et lisait sur la couverture les gros caractères noirs...

_"Prenez des cours de langues"  
"Devenez la plus belle sorcière de votre école"  
"Quelles fringues à mettre pour le bal de l'école"  
"Conseils de sorcières célèbres: Mélusine vous confie tous ses secrets pour garder un teint de rose!"_

- Alalalala, ces filles avec leur magazines (à lui même).  
le train filait et une ambiance morne régnait toujours dans le compartiment, Ron et harry parlait de Quiddich, quand Luna Lovegood fit son entrée:

- Bonjour tout le monde!  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Luna avait terriblement changé pendant ces deux mois elle était méconnaissable! _Ses cheveux avaient légèrement foncés, ses nouvelles lunettes lui affinait le visage et elle portait une petite jupe noire avec un petit haut moulant blanc qui lui serrait généreusement la poitrine._

- Heu... salut dit Harry d'un ton troublé.  
- Alors ces vacances? J'éspère que enfin voilà...  
- Heu oui oui très bien ces vacances repris Ron!  
- Je ne parlais pas à toi, je parlais à Harry! dit-elle d'un ton malfesant.  
- C'est pas une raison pour parler à Ron comme sa! répliqua Hermione  
- Ouai ouai c'est bon, et elle sortit de la cabine en adressant un petit regard à Harry, _"On reparleras plus tard, je ne suis pas préssée!"_  
Harry était resté bouche bée devant la déesse qui avait passer la porte du compartiment à la minute.

- Harry? questionna ROn  
- Ouiii...  
- Harry tu baves!

Harry reprit ses esprits et essuya avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier le filet de bave qui s'échappait furtivement de sa bouche.  
Hermione soupira et une voix anonca l'approche de Poudlard.  
Ron commença à rassembler ses affaires et les magasines de Quiddich qui trainaient sur le siège. Le train s'arrêta enfin et après un envol prodigieux au dessus de l'école, nos trois amis arrivèrent au chateau pour le repas de début d'année.  
A peine avaient-ils fait un pas qu'ils croisèrent l'ignoble regard de Rogue dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande salle.  
- L'année commence bien! murmura Harry à ses amis!  
- Oui en effet reprit Ron, un petit sourire affiché sur le coin des lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent tous trois en direction de la table de Griffondor. Ce fut une soirée semblables à celles des précedentes années: des nouveaux arrivant de première année prirent leur place dans les différentes maisons, Malefoy fixa Harry comme à son habitude et Ron se gava comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours. Un dinner à Poudlard comme les autres, rien d'inhabituel à signaler.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Ron, Hermione et Harry décidèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune pour aller se coucher et digérer les mets exquis qu'ils avaient ou que ROn avait dévoré! Après avoir prononcé le nouveau mot de passe qui n'était autre que "Pétunia Grisanoda", une fleur très rare que l'on trouve dans les pays du nord, ils allèrent chacun rejoindrent leur dortoir car ils étaient épuisés du voyage.

Ron attrapa le premier T-shirt qu'il trouva dans sa valise et se coucha dans ses draps.  
Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ajouta à l'intention de Harry:

- Dis Harry, sa fait quoi d'être "amoureux" ?  
- Ben écoute, tu trembles de partout dès que la personne t'approche, tu rougis au moindre contact, tu perds tout moyen en face d'elle et ... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes sa ?

Mais Ron avait déjà calculer son coup et il feignait bruyamment son sommeil prématuré...  
Harry savait très bien que Ron lui cachait quelque chhose mais il se coucha sans se préocuper plus de son ami et s'endormit...


End file.
